I'm Back and I'm pissed
by ggroks1800
Summary: What if Edward left Bella and Bella got changed? What if he never came back and one day Bella saw him at school with his new girlfriend? This is her story, I don't own anything that you recognize!
1. Teasing & Reminicing

Bella P.O.V

It was 25 years ago that I died (figuratively)

It was 24 years ago that I died (literally) when Victoria came and turned me into one of _them. _I have decided to forgive everyone but him, it was him that chose to leave me, not them and I think I've figured it out. He was just playing with my emotions, he knew how in love I was, how much I depended on him but it was all a game. He goes after human girls, toys with their emotions and then leaves them broken and an empty shell. I wonder home many girls he had fucked up before me. Oh and that's another thing I have developed an extensive vocabulary including more than enough cuss words, I am building them up, waiting till I find Edward and then I can use them all on him, I'm not the perfect easily scared Bella anymore. I'm the shitty, pissed of Bella, and I can't wait to see my perfect ex-boyfriend again

But lets look on the bright side of things i was found by my best friend April who can see the Future and the past and she brought me back to her "mother" Louisa and "brother" Dominic. Dom is my boyfriend and he can talk to you in your mind but he can also read your mind, even mine so i think he is a unshielder because i am supposed to be able to shield anyone who has a power that works in my mind, he can also read abyones mind, but it uses a lot of energy so he can't do it often. I do love Dom...but something isn't right.I refuse to break up with him though because i can't loose him and his family, i do love him alot but no as much as..._him _and since i won't ever love anyone else as much as i _loved _him i figure why ruin a good thing?

Today Ap, Dom and me are going to a new school in Juneau, Alaska. I must say today i do look extra hot! Since it's supposed to be warm but not sunny I am wearing a white One-shouldered top, black vinal leggings, black cage heels, and a black and white polka dot Clutch.

When i decided i was presentable i walked down the stair and had the satisfaction of seeing Dom's eyes pop out of his head before he composed himself and came overto give me a very good make-out session. i could tell he wanted me but he would have to wait till after school for sex ha ha.

I pulled away "Well Dom, I'm very sorry but you'll have to wait till after school till sex because you wanted to go." i said in my most suductive voice. He just growled at me and we started pashing again.

"huh hum" i heard someone cough and i looked over to see Louisa standing in the doorway.

"Sorry mum" i said, "i forgot you don't like us...um kissing in the house while you're here."

"You call that kissing?" she asked, "i call that about to tear the clothes off each others bodies" she scolded but i could tell she was a bit smug. She loved the fact Dom had someone to love in his life.

"yeah...well that too." Dom said.

"Well we better be going to _school_ Dom hey?" i said in my innocent voice.

He growled...mission accomplished.

We went out to my car. We've decided to used one of our cars pur week. Mine 1st week, Dom's 2nd week, Ap's 3rd week and mums 4th week. My car is a orange Ford Saleen S7, Dom's is a Bright green Hummer H3, Ap's is a pinky purple lamborghini diablo and Louisa's is a silver alfa romeo 8c spider (links on profile).

* * *

When we got to school the senct hit us, vampires, 5 of them._ it can't be_ i thought to myself. Dom hissed when he smelt it and we went straight to the office. He had his arm around my waist the entire time but i couldn't help but gigle at the boys virtually drooling over me and Ap. i couldn't help but wink back either. When i did wink at someone i could swear then might have fainted.

"Hello" Dom said, in that very appealing voice of his, to the female receptionist. He knew how to dazzle a girl when he wanted to, especially me. "We are new here and we're told to come here to get our class schedule. I'm Dominic, Dominic Colburn."

Poor mrs....um...mrs howell says her name tag, he really dazzled her._ wow _he thought at me _she is really gullable maybe i can dazzle her into leting me having every class the same as you_ i chukled to low for any human to hear and elbowe him.

Mrs Howell finally recovered. "uhhh...yeah...here you go there is three there for a Miss April Colburn, Mr. Dominic Colburn and a Miss Isabella Swan." she said

"Thank you." i said to her. Our story here was that Ap and Dom's Dad had died and i was adopted by Louisa when i was 6. Louisa had warned the school that Me and Dom were in love and that it wasn't unknown by her. We walked out and found out that i had three out of six periods with Dom: 2nd, 4th and 5th

First Period: Government

Second Period: English

Third Period: Biology

Lunch

Fourth Period: Spanish (i chose this because i already spoke almost fluid spanish)

fifth Period: Gym

Sixth Period: Trigonometry

"Fun, Fun." i said to him as the warning bell went. He lauhed at me.

School hasn't been to bad yet. i just finished 2nd period the only problem with that was that i nearly jumped into his pants whenever he touched me. which was always because he likes to see me squirm because of what i did to him this morning.

I walked into 3rd period biology and nearly ran out crying even though that is impossible she would make it possible. Her Edward was sitting on some girls desk, making out with her right in front of me. i gasped and he turned to look at me.

"Bella?" Edward gasped, shocked "Bella is that you?"

"Uhhh...yeah who do you think you replaced with that?" i asked waving my hand at the bitch sitting on the table.

"Oh...right...bella this is Annalease my...ummm" he stopped.

"His _girlfriend"_ she taunted me. i felt the hurt splay across my face and then across his.

I rushed out of the room then. I heard him calling out tome but i just went straight to Dom's class and said that the principla needed to see all of my family for some reason.

_what's wrong bella? you seem frazzled._ he asked me in my mind.

"I'm ok i just missed you" i said and leaned into kiss him, hard


	2. AN

I'm sorry I forgot to tell you what all my Characters look like.

Dom is fairly ripped but not to bad and he has sleek black hair.

April is one of the very few vampires that actually have a tan. This is because she was an African American and her skin didn't get bleached. She has a beautiful figure and has long brown locks of wavy hair.

Louisa is a naturally thin lady with long straight blonde hair.

There are links on my profile to all of my characters, including the people I think would make the Perfect Cullen family.


	3. Mating & Singing

**~BE WARNED LEMONY AND M RATED!!~**

**Bella P.O.V**

**~Start Lemon~**

I pulled Dom out to my car. _Babe, since when do we have sex in your car? It's your baby. _He thought at me.

"Dom." I said exasperated. "Do you want to have sex or what?"

He just nodded

"Good but you have to drive, to our lake."

We both jumped in and he started the car. When we got to the road the fun began.

I undid his belt and zip to give his massive erection more room. I let it out of his boxers and I stroked it. After what seemed like forever he finally spoke.

_Babe, you do realise this is illegal. _He told me in my mind.

I signed "I guess I can stop if you really want me to." I said in my most seductive voice as I pulled away.

"No, NO!" he said sounding panicked.

"That's what I thought." I said as I leaned back in. This time I changed tactics, I used my mouth. I bobbed by head up and down on his hard cock as he moaned and groaned my name and a lot of other incoherent things. He finally came in my mouth and…oh my god he tasted like heaven. I wonder what Edward tastes like. WAIT!!! I am so not thinking about Edward while I'm giving Dom head! What is wrong with me? He has that skank now anyway. Does he realise how much she looks like me? But of course now I am plenty hotter that I was and than she is. Maybe all f the girls he fucks up look like I did. Maybe they all had chestnut brown hair and pale white skin and maybe the smell was just a plus for him with me. What I don't understand is why he would even bother with me if I smelled so good to him. Or maybe he just lied about that so I thought that he really did love me so much that he wouldn't try to suck my blood. And maybe I should stop thinking about him and get back to fucking Dom. Speaking of which Dom had stopped the car. I pulled my head back to a very pleasured Dom. I zipped his pants back up and did his belt back up too. I rushed out of the car, stripped and jumped into our lake.

"Coming in Dom?" I yelled

"I'm right here sexy." said a voice right next to me.

"Oh shit Dom! Did you really have to scare me?" I asked breathless.

"No. Of course not but I can never sneak up on you these days and you're so beautiful when you're frazzled." He said and leaned into kiss me. I kissed him back and it was then that I noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. I pulled away, panting.

"What's up beautiful?" he asked and then he saw me checking him out. He chuckled,

"You like what you see?" He asked. At that I snorted. Of course I liked what I saw, he could be more beautiful than Edward and he was defiantly sexier than him, no contest

"What about you, you like what you see?" I asked in response and pirouetted naked in front of him giving him a nice view of my ass and boobs.

He growled in response and leaped at me but the laughs o him he missed me and fell into the water. I laughed so hard at that I swear my eyes were watering (even though that's impossible) and I completely missed him jump at me again.

"The jokes on you now." He said huskily and captured my mouth with his. I love Dom's mouth on mine…it just feels perfect but not as perfect as Edwards's mouth on mine. UGH STOP THINKING ABOUT EDWARD!!!! I pulled away and rapped my legs around Dom's hips and he entered me. We both had our release about 10 times in 20 minutes (I guess that's one of the perks of being a vampire, sex only takes a little while so you can do it right before you go anywhere and you'll be finished quick rather than shitty because you didn't get your release and also that you can get your release A LOT in one night). Anyways after 20 minutes I told him we had to stop and go back to school before his teacher called the principal and found out that he never arrived. He agreed reluctantly.

**~End Lemon~**

* * *

Once I got Back to class I apologised to the teacher Mr. Larson. I only said sorry twice, put on my puppy dog look and fluttered my eyelashes and he sent me to my seat. OF ALL THE FUCKING SEATS IN THE FUCKING SCHOOL I HAVE TO SIT IN THE ONE I REALLY, REALLY DON'T WANT TO! I thought really loudly.

I sighed and went to sit next to _Edward_. I swear God has it in for me! I thought. I barely even listened to Mr. Larson I could school him on what he taught. I just doodled on my book as I felt Edward's eyes bore holes in my head, I never once looked at him. I caught the last part of class as I was packing my things up. Mr Larson said.

"Class we are having a singing Contest I would like at least three people to volunteer to sing since we have no one signed up yet." My hand shot straight up. I am now a great singer and I can show Edward up because him and his Bimbo both put their hands up too.

"Ok, Miss Swan what do you want to sing?" he asked a bit surprised that I would be volunteering since I was new.

"Um…Can I sing two songs?" I asked and he nodded. "Well then can I sing Now that you got it by Gwen Stefani and White Horse by Taylor Swift please?" I asked in my sweetest voice, reserved solely for pleasing teachers.

"Yes you can and what about you Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Well could I sing She's no You by Jesse McCartney? **(A/N I don't like Jesse McCartney but I think it is a perfect song for Edward at the moment.)**

"Ok Mr Cullen, What about you Miss Jenkins?" He asked Annalease"I want to sing Circus by Britney Spears" She demanded. I had to hold in my giggles, who likes Britney Spears? **(A/N no offence Britney spears fans I like her to but Bella Doesn't­) **

"Ok. Thank you Isabella, Edward and Annalease for volunteering." Then the bell rang and I rushed out before Edward and found Dom.

"Fuck Dom class is so boring without you!" I said only low enough for a vampire to hear and loud enough for Edward to hear if he was close.

And then I smelled that foul smell that is all over Edward that I had to hold my breath from puking at during Biology…Annalease.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone for being supportive this is my first non one-shot fan fiction. I like the songs I chose for the singing Contest I'll tell you one thing…Dom is singing I'm not going to tell you what but I think it's funny.**


	4. Remembering & Fighting

Previously On I'm Back And I'm Pissed

_And then I smelled that foul smell that is all over Edward that I had to hold my breath from puking at during Biology…Annalease._

"What do you want Annalease?" I snarled at her. She looked taken aback but that quickly faded away.

"I want you to stay away from my Eddikins." I laughed out loud at his new nickname.

"Okay two things bitch! First; If he left me, ME!" I repeated myself for emphasis and cast a hand over my perfect body, "Then what makes you think he wouldn't leave you, oh and second; I am over him I was over him ages ago in case you missed the part about me holding this beautiful guys hand over here, let me spell it out for you!" I yelled at her and then took Dom and made out with him in the hallway. After a couple minutes I pulled away and smirked down at her face.

She just huffed and stalked away. I giggled because she tried to look mad but she fell over! Ha-ha.

"I'm proud of you sexy," Dom purred in my ear trying to get me to leave school for another round at the lake.

"Ha-ha don't even think about it Mr. we just had sex don't you think you've had enough for one day?" I asked him and of course I knew the answer.

"Ha-ha no." he said still chortling and I giggled a bit. "See there's my beautiful girl!" He said and wrapped his arms around my waist and ground his hardness against my back. I swear anything will turn him on.

"Gosh stop making me gag you guys I'm standing right here!" Ap shouted and I jumped away from Dom and went to her.

"Right, sorry Ap," I said smiling and she just rolled her eyes.

"No you're not but I forgive you anyways" She said as we walked into the Cafeteria with Dom's arm slung around my shoulders. It is always funny when you walk into the cafeteria and all eyes turn to you. I always love playing with the human boys. Whenever there is a boy with his arm touching a girl like around her waist or shoulders or in her hand I wink at him and his whole face lights up until he realises that his girlfriend is right next to or sometimes he doesn't notice and she slaps him. I find it absolutely hilarious. Some boys come over after his girl leaves and nearly ask me out, that is until they see doms arm around me and they back off. I don't get how they didn't see Dom in the first place. Whenever a boy grounds up the courage and asks me out and I humour him go with him and when I go I get Dom to come and burst in and yell at me saying things like how could you and what not and I run out saying I don't think this is going to work out and then I follow Dom and then when are in the car me and Dom burst out laughing and it is the same with Dom with girls. Oh good times, good times.

When we sat down at the table with our props I asked them if they were going to sing at the contest.

"I'm gonna sing…Lost without you by Delta Goodrem."

"Oh Hunny" I said sympathetically, "He will realise he needs you, he will." _He better, that mother fucker hurt my baby sister _I thought angrily. You see April was in love with Alec Volturi and he was in love with her. He and his sister Jane were part of our coven before me and before they joined the Volturi for their exceptional talents. Jane can put you in tremendous pain, it is supposed to be horrifying but I wouldn't know because she can't do it to me, Alec can't use his power on me either. Alec can cut off all of your senses, no sight, sound, smell anything you can't even feel it when they kill you.

Anyway back to Alec and April, he just left her two months after he proposed to her. It killed her as much as it killed me when Edward left. But it's different for her, she hasn't found anyone else, where as I have. I doubt she will ever find anyone else.

But I know for a fact that Alec will be back, because when I went to see the Volturi I was him and he was really depressed and when he smelt her on me he looked up and called out "Ap." I really do feel bad for him so as I said it's only a matter until he shows up at our doorstep because I told him where we will be moving for the next couple of years.

"Dom," I asked trying to get onto a lighter topic than Ap's Love life. "what are you singing?"

"What makes you think I will be singing anything?" he asked, nudging me playfully.

"Ha as if you would miss singing something I that beautiful voice of yours, especially with me there and you will probably sing something dirty, directed at me! Remember when you sung the Ignition remix by R Kelly to me last time?" **(if you haven't listened to that song you need to its awesome!)**

I remember that night VERY clearly, he was so embarrassing!

**~flashback~**

"_And up next is…Dominic Colburn!!" the presenter called_

"_This song is dedicated to my girl, BELLA!!!_

_Now, usually, I don't do this but uh....  
Go head' on and break 'em off wit a lil' preview of  
the remix...._

Now I'm not trynna be rude  
But hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you  
The way you do the things ya do  
Reminds me of my Lexus coupe  
That's why I'm all up in ya grill  
Trynna get you to a hotel  
You must be a football coach  
The way you got me playin' da field

So baby gimme dat "Toot toot"  
And lemme gi' ya that "Beep beep"  
Runnin' her hands through my fro'  
Bouncin' on twenty fo's  
While they sayin' on the radio

It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on coke and rum (rum)  
I'm like so what I'm drunk (drunk)  
It's the freakin' weekend  
Baby I'm about to have me some fun (fun)

Bounce

Bounce

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_Bounce_

_C'mon_

Now it's like "Murder She Wrote"  
Once I get cha out them clothes  
Privacy is on the do'  
But still they can hear ya screamin' mo'  
Girl I'm feelin' what chu feelin'  
No more hopin' and wishin'  
I'm about to take my key 'n'  
Stick it in da ignition

So baby gimme dat "Toot toot"  
And lemme gi' ya that "Beep beep"  
Runnin' her hands through my fro'  
Bouncin' on twenty fo's  
While they sayin' on the radio

_It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on coke and rum (rum)  
I'm like so what I'm drunk (drunk)  
It's the freakin' weekend  
Baby I'm about to have me some fun (fun)_

Crystal poppin'  
In the stretch Navigator  
We got food everywhere  
As if the party was catered  
We've got  
Fellas to my left (left)  
Hunnies on my right (right)  
We bring 'em both together  
We got drinkin' all night  
Then after the show  
It's the after party  
And after the party  
It's the hotel lobby  
Yeah, around about four  
You gotta clear the lobby  
Then take it to ya room and  
Freak somebody

Can I get a "Toot toot"  
Can I get a "Beep beep"  
Runnin' her hands through my fro'  
Bouncin' on twenty fo's  
While they sayin' on the radio

It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on coke and rum (rum)  
I'm like so what I'm drunk (drunk)  
It's the freakin' weekend  
Baby I'm about to have me some fun (fun)

_  
It's the remix to ignition  
Hot and fresh out the kitchen  
Mama rollin' that body  
Got every man in here wishin'  
Sippin' on coke and rum (rum)  
I'm like so what I'm drunk (drunk)  
It's the freakin' weekend  
Baby I'm about to have me some fun (fun)_

Girl we off in this Jeep  
Foggin' windows up  
Blastin' the radio  
In the back of my truck  
Bouncin' up and down  
Strokin' round and round  
To the remix  
We jus' thuggin' it out"

_I got up on stage and made out with him, there were a few hoots and woof whistles and I turned to look at the crowd with a shy expression and we walked off._

**~End Flashback~**

"hello? Bella," Dom asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. I came out of my reverie and smiled up at him.

"Where did you go beautiful?" he asked me.

"I was just remembering that night that you sang to me. Remember thatremember that night Ap?" I asked her to join her in the conversation.

"oh yeah" she said smiling, "I was so embarrassed to even know him!" she said and shot a pointed look at Dom. I laughed.

"He wasn't that bad…it was a sweet idea but it would have been sweeter if it was a less inappropriate song!" I said while giggling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, she's finally lost it!" Boomed a voice behind me.

"I know that voice…" I said, turning around in my seat. "EMMETT!!! I've missed you!" I said and I jumped into his arms. He just chuckled, and gave me a big squeeze in return and said "How's my lil' sis' pipsqueak?" he asked and I slapped his arm.

"I'm cool Emmett, I'm cool. How's the family?" I asked him

"Cool, cool. Me and Rose got married again not to long ago but Alice and Jazz haven't because Alice…missed you Bella, she really missed you, she's not the same anymore, she doesn't bounce off the walls or anything anymore." He said in a sad tone.

"Well I'm sure she'll be happy to see e then won't she?" I said and smiled at him. I sighed and went onto a topic I was inclined to talk about but I didn't really care.

"What about _Eddikins _and the bimbo he's with? I see you're all finally paired up."

"Well yeah, I guess we're all paired up only we all HATE precious _Anna_." After he said that the bell rang.

"what are you're next classes Em?" I asked him.

"Oh fourth period history, fifth period Spanish and sixth period trig. Why?"

"Just to see if you have any of my classes, turns out we have trig together. Is there any other Cullens in that class?"

"Nope just me." He said

"Cool, we'll continue this conversation then ok?" I told him

"Ok! See ya then bells." He said and pulled me into one more hug and left. When I turned back to the table I saw a very confused Ap and a sad Dom. Woops forgot to introduce them.

"Oh my Guys sorry I forgot to introduce you" I said, thinking that was what as wrong.

"Oh…that's ok Bella! Just don't forget next time." Ap said in mock anger. Well I was right about her problem, Dom however…

Me and Dom were walking to class and when we were in we started writing notes.

(_BELLA _**DOMINIC**)

_Dom, tell me what's wrong, baby. You know you can tell me anything._

**Yeah bells, I know I can tell you…um**

_Tell me Dom._

**I just don't want you to get to comfortable around the **_**Cullens **_

_Why?_

**I just don't want to see you hurt again…I guess. I know you don't want to hear this but they left you once they can leave you again…just don't get too attached. Kay?**

_Dom…I don't think that's it…you're not jealous are you, you don't think that I'll spend more time with them than I spend with you do you? You know that won't happen! I love you and Ap!!_

**NO! No, I don't think that's it, well I know that's not it.**

I just sat there trying to figure it out. It only took me a minute and when I figured it out I gasped.

_YOU ARE WORRIED THAT I'LL LEAVE YOU FOR EDWARD AREN'T YOU? _

He just stared straight forward though I knew that he'd read the note.

_YOU'VE GOT TO BE _**FUCKING **_KIDDING ME! DID WE NOT JUST SHAG EACH OTHER NOT FOUR HOURS AGO???? DO YOU NOT TRUST ME THAT MUCH!! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!!_

I stood up abruptly, interrupting the teachers lecture about…something. He didn't look very happy about it so I put on my most convincing 'sick' look and told him that I wasn't feeling very well. He told me to go to health care.

_WAIT BELLA! Just let's talk about this first! _He yelled at me in my mind and I just shot him dirty look and walked towards health care.

_Is Dom right though? Will I leave him for Edward? _I thought to myself. _No! I can't think that way or it might happen, it' s not like I still have feelings for Edward or anything…do I? No, NO! I can't have feelings for him…h-he left me! _

_Yes he did leave you but does that mean that you've lost all feelings for him?_

Oh great now I'm debating my feelings for Edward with…myself in my…head. Maybe Emmett's right I think I have lost it, can vampires loose their minds? I chuckled at the thought.

I walked into health care and asked if I could lie down. When she said yes I thought about everything. Sometimes it's annoying being able to think about more that one thing at once because no matter how hard I try to distract from Dom there is still room for me to think about him as well as other things.

UGH!

When I figured that I'd been alone for long enough it was 5th period gym. At least this time I was with Ap as well as Dom.

Through the whole of gym Dom tried to talk to me, even with his power a couple of times, but I couldn't talk to him I needed to blow off steam.

I have never been happy to go trig, so this was a first but I couldn't wait for the conversation with Emmett.

It was about 5 minutes into trig that the notes started.

It was all around the same topic, if I had powers, his family, _my _family, the latest marriages, scandals, places they've been and it was about 25 minutes after the first note that I ground up the courage to ask him the most pressing question.

_Emm…tell me about Annalease, please I do want to know, I think._

**Ok…well…**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you everyone for standing by with my this fanfiction, if you have any changes you want me to make please tell me and I will see if they work, kay? I think the singing contest will be not next chap but the one after. Coolies**

**PLEASE REVIEW it might not seem it but reviews are exciting so even a 'this is a good fanfiction so far' or a 'please change such and such' I will love you…not that I don't already! Smiles!**

**I Love All Of My Readers!**

**Lots of love from…**

**GGROKS1800**


	5. Notepassing & Aliceing

Bella P.O.V

Previously on I'm Back ad I'm Pissed

_Emm…tell me about Annalease, please I do want to know, I think._

_**Ok…well…**_

(Don't forget they are righting notes! **-**_Bella _**Emmett**)

**Ok…well…she and Edward are…together now, like you and him were and he seems a lot happier than when we first left you. You see Bella when we first left you …well depressed doesn't even cover it. He was catatonic. Did he tell you why we left?**

_Yeah he said that you guys were going to move on and I said that I would come with you but he just argued saying things like my world is not for you and then he said-and this is what made me let him go- that he didn't want me, that he wouldn't see me ever again I quote 'It will be as if I never existed?_

I was so glad that I was only writing all of this down because my voice would have cracked a dozen times and he would realise that I still have feelings for Edward.

Wait what am I saying? Am I admitting to myself that I still love the boy who broke me?

**Bella...You still love him don't you? **

Of course I do I wanted to yell, but that might be tricky since Dom could be listening.

_Yes Emm…I do, I can't help it but please don't tell Edward and if you think about this in front of him I will personally pummel you! Anyways I can't help it he was my first love and he broke me. That's why I love Dom, he never left me and he won't leave me unless I leave him…which won't happen I don't think_

**But you don't love Dominic more that Edward I can tell.**

_Perhaps, but there's nothing to do about that now, Edward has Annalease-and who know how many others- to comfort him with the fact that his stupid ex girlfriend is still infatuated with him. How much does she know anyway?_

He sighed

_**She knows everything**_

Then the bell went.

"Don't forget Emm, I will beat you up if you think about this in front of Edward."

And I walked away

In the parking lot I decided to forgive Dom when he apologised, he is just too important to me but I threatened to take away sex for a month, and believe me that would hurt me as much as it hurt him.

"Bella!" some stupid nasal voice called to me, Annalease's stupid nasal voice, "I thought I told you to leave my Eddikins alone!" she shouted me. Oh that little shit.

"What's wrong Annalease? Afraid you can't keep you boyfriend away from someone much sexier than you that's not related to him? Paranoid much? I mean seriously why would I go back to him anyway I have think hunk man candy." I responded waving a hand over Dom's perfect body.

"Besides him I have another family that WON'T leave me next time Edward gets over his fixation with a new girl. Believe me he will leave you, he will leave you broken, so broken that you won't know what happened. It will most likely happen after your birthday, he will kiss you better than he has ever kissed you, and it will be amazing, he will act very different at school, you'll realise that Alice and Jazz and Rose and Emmett are all gone.

Anyway he won't come to your house much after school, if he ever sneaks into your room at night that will stop too, and one day he will ask to come over to your house, you'll say 'of course' 'cause you miss him sooo much!

He'll ask to go for a walk, and he'll stop about 5 metres into the forest. Then he'll stare at you with cold eyes, like all that liquid gold of his eyes has frozen solid, and say that he's leaving, you expected this because Carlisle can barely pass for 30 and he's claiming 33. You'll say 'I'll come with you' and you'll both banter saying that your life is nothing without him and finally he'll drop the bomb, he'll say how he doesn't want you anymore, that you aren't good for him, and oh how you know how you aren't good enough for him, he'll say it's the last time you'll see him, it will be like he never existed, but oh how wrong he was,"

I turned too lock my eyes with Edward's.

"So, so wrong. It is like he ripped your heart out and took it with him. How could you forget someone who has your heart? He's probably stored all the broken hearts of all the girls in his secret place, and don't worry yours will be added to that pile soon enough. Though don't you worry to much, it won't be like this for you Annalease because you can't love much with you plastic heart that has already fallen in and out of love so many times that you couldn't care less about Edward. But imagine him being your first love and you loving with your whole heart because that's the only way you know how to love at he start.

I'll bet when you had your first love -I mean love not some crush- that he broke your heart to hey? That's why you can't love Edward as much as you loved him. It'll take you about 20 years till you trust him enough to give him your whole heart but he'll be gone by then." I said.

She just stood looking at me dumbfounded, well eat that, you'll know what I'm talking about soon enough.

Then I just turned on my heel and walked away.

"BELLA!!" a tinkling of bells yelled to me and I turned, I knew that voce it was…

"ALICE??!!" I didn't know you were here I would have thought you'd be off with jazz." I told her.

"I was planning to go away next week for a holiday but that's all changed now!!!" she told me.

"Not because of me I hope." I said, at that moment I remembered Dom and Ap. "Oh my gosh Alice! This is Dom, my boyfriend adn that is my best friend April." I said

She looked a bit hurt when i referred to her as my best friend but then she said "Yummy, he's cute Bella." and Dom, Ap and I laughed.

"I figured that be out all on my own Alice! Are you proud of me?!" I asked sarcastically.

"Why of course I am Bella." She answered. "But who changed you?" she whispered to me.

"I'd rather not tell you Alice." I told her honestly

"Why?" she asked looking rather confused

"I'd rather tell everyone at once rather than repeat myself." I said it was a plausible excuse, but not my reason.

"OH! That's ok you can come and tell us later tonight. 8 o'clock ok? You better be there I've missed my best friend!"

"Yeah." I sighed, I have forgiven Alice but that doesn't mean I can't be a bit upset with her, after all she didn't come back.

"Bella? You're not angry with me are you? It wasn't my choice to leave I tried to talk him out of it, I did." She said starting to get a bit stressed.

"We'll talk later Alice." I told her, painfully calm.

And I walked away.


	6. Questioning & Yelling

***by the way guys I have changed Edward's song for the contest. He was singing she's no you but now he's singing the ****Incomplete**** by the Backstreet Boys! It is a way better song and relates better too.***

**Bella P.O.V**

Previously on I'm back and I'm pissed.

"_We'll talk later Alice." I told her, painfully calm._

_And I walked away._

Tonight was going to be sooo fun I decided that I wanted to dress up to show off my new body, just in case Annalease was still there, and then Edward would see who he decided to fuck up. He will see that he should have kept me while he had the chance.

Anyways I was wearing a really sexy, short, slutty black dress. It looked more like swimwear. It was halter neck, and backless as well as the top and bottom parts of the dress being only joined by two skimpy pieces of material and a jewel hung from a circle of material in the valley between my breasts.

I felt very sexy and I know for a fact this will show Edward. Sometimes I wish he would just find me in a corridor and claim me as his and sometimes I wish it was Dom. It changes from day to day (hour to hour more like). I walked down to see Dom's eyes undressing me.

_Babe, how long do we have to stay at their house? I need to worship your body like it should be worshipped. _Dom said in my head.

"Awww, Dom. You definitely know what to say to make a girl want you more than anything." I said while walking towards him and stopping to rub the hard lump in his pants "but you know I want to see my old friends." I said and walked away, swaying my hips seductively.

We got to the Cullens and see all of their cars. There was a new yellow Bugatti Veyron (Alice), A new white Ducati 848 Motorbike (Jasper), Rose's Red M3 BMW convertible, Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, Edward's silver Volvo, a Maybach Exelero (Carlisle), and a red 1969 VW beetle(Annalease)-it reminded me of the wiggles big red car a lot-

_This must be Annalease's_ I thought _none of the Cullens would buy something like this except Alice and Alice hates the colour red _I thought**(A/N I don't know if Alice doesn't like the colour red or not I just made it up) **

The next thing I new the whole family was outside.

"Oh my god Bella! Sexxxy!" Alice said.

"Thanks alice" I said and gave her a pirouette.

"Mmmmm" Dom hummed his appreciation.

"Dom!" I said while I slapped him lightly

"Bella, it is so nice to see you again! I have missed you so much." Esme said.

"Thank you Esme! I have missed you all as well." Then I went forward and gave them all a hug.

Even Rosalie hugged me, which was a surprise, but then she whispered in my ear,

"He missed you too,"

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Why would he miss me? He has the tramp.

The more important question is why do I care?

I noticed Edward didn't come outside.

How rude! And the element of surprise is gone. He can probably see my outfit in someone's mind. *sigh*

We went inside then and I saw Edward with his arm around Annalease.

I felt my heart shatter into smaller pieces and out of the corner of my I saw Jasper cringe in pain because of my stupid heart.

I looked at him with such a fierce glare that I could have put the old rose in her place.

I new he saw it because for a millisecond he looked shocked then he arranged his face to look perfectly complacent.

I looked back to Edward to see his face shocked-probably because of my emotions-, though his arm still around his little slut.

I had been blocking Dom out-and Edward too-so I decided to hear what he had been saying in my head.

_Bella baby!!! Look at me so I know you're listening. _I looked at him and I made sure that Edward could read my mind too. _Finally! I thought that you would never listen to me! I've been trying to ask you when we would be going home!_

"Soon baby" I whispered so only he could hear. "Why?"

_So I could do this to you:_ I then saw lots of images of me and him doing very dirty things…well _together…_you know what I mean.

_That's why._ He told me. I giggled and went snuggle into his side when I heard a feral growl. I whipped around to see Edward standing and shaking with anger-like he was a werewolf- and glaring at Dom.

"Don't think anything to naughty he might get a little pissed."

I heard a giggle and saw Ap (I forgot she was here) giggling at Annalease.

I turned and saw her looking absolutely livid and glaring at Edward. He hadn't noticed just yet he was still glaring at Dom. Dom, however, couldn't have looked more comfortable

"Ok, it's not that I don't like all the glaring and growling and…whatnot but Edward" he glanced at me "try looking after your girlfriend." I said inwardly laughing "You know Annalease he was much more caring when _we _were together" I said pointedly.

"He's not normally like this." She huffed at me

"Oh, so he is only like this because I'm here? Huh imagine that." I said smiling. She just glared venomously

"Ooooh what's that sound I hear? It must be a sizzle, sizzle, sizzle because you just got burned!" Emmett bellowed.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing, as did everyone else. It was just such an Emmett thing to say to ease tension.

After I stopped laughing I saw Annalease run out and Edward run after her.

"Bella-" Emmett started. I silenced him with a finger and mouthed 'I want to listen'.

I snuck to the door. I heard a bit of their conversation.

"Why is it that the _whole_ family _love _her but find me repulsive? Why is it that after she ran out the classroom you dropped me and ran after her? And Alice too?" she yelled. **(A/N let's pretend that happened shall we)**

"I don't know why I left…it was just a force of habit. I see her after what? 25 years and I see her run out of the room. Old habits die hard I guess. You don't even need to ask about Alice, Bella was -is still- her best friend.

I sighed, nothing juicy. I started thinking about his voice. It was exactly like I was when he was trying to calm me down. God I miss him. While I was thinking about this I was a bit zoned out and the next bit of the conversation caught my attention.

"BLOODY HELL EDWARD, CAN YOU THINK ABOUT ME FOR TWO FREAKING SECONDS!!!! ALL I USED TO HEAR IS BELLA WAS SO NICE, SHE WAS SO PERFECT, SHE WAS MY _PRINCESS _BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. NEWSFLASH! SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! AND YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! GET USED TO IT. SHE DOESN'T LOOK ABOUT READY TO LEAVE HIM FOR YOU SO THERE IS NO POINT IN LEAVING ME FOR NO ONE! THINK ABOUT ME FOR ONCE! I heard her yell but before she could continue Edward cut in.

"Freaking hell Anna! Will you stop yelling! It's always going to be Bella's nice, Bella's perfect-virtually- Bella was my princess maybe not so much but all of the other things are true! She was nice, she wasn't a cow. She had regard for others feelings, she cared for my family, so they cared back. She loved me–note past tense. It wasn't only lust like it is for you! I'm just another boy toy for you! Just go! I'll talk to you tomorrow." He sighed like the conversation was physically draining for him. But he's a vampire, it's impossible.

"E-Edward," she whispered, "we're not breaking up are we?"

He sighed again. "No Anna, we're not breaking up. I just need some space. And before you ask space on my own. Not with Bella."

He sighed _again_-Jeez, he sighs a lot now- and started walking inside at human pace.

I rushed to the seat where everyone was already sitting.

"Oh I don't mind life at the moment," I started a random topic, "I have my family back and a new one as well, I can't complain, you know. Oh! Hi Edward, everything okay?" I asked faking innocence. I saw everyone smirk the smallest bit so that you could only see it if you were looking for it.

He quirked an eyebrow charmingly and shook his head at me. Damn, he knew.

"Well what were you guys talking about then?"

"Oh they just asked me how life was going, but you probably heard the last bit." I smirked.

The conversation went on talking about how we were, our past houses, marriages. Then Carlisle asked the question I knew they were all dying to know.

"Bella how were you changed?" everyone looked at me expectantly, even my family. I had never told them what happened (except Ap, cause she can see the past I asked her never to repeat it). It hurt too much to think about Edward at the time, they just accepted that I didn't want to discuss it.

"Well…it's a long story." I tried to put it off.

"We have as long as you want Bella." Rose told me.

I sighed. "Well it all started with…when Edward left." The Cullens winced. "I went into this deep depression, or so they tell me." I refused to make eye contact with anyone and I could feel them burning holes in the side of my head as I looked out the window. "I don't remember anything I just walked around eating, passing classes, having nightmares and waking up screaming every night. I'm not being dramatic, I'm serious. Charlie even stopped coming to check on me. Then I met Jake. Oh Jake. He was my best friend. He liked me huh a lot. Then one day he stopped talking to me. I called nearly everyday, but he refused to talk to me. One day I went to his house and he told me to stop coming around, stop talking to him, and that we couldn't be friends anymore. I went through hell again. I convinced myself that it wasn't the end of the world, not again, but it was bad enough. Long story short, he was a werewolf and he wasn't allowed to see me." Cue horrified gasps. They gasped. There they are. I could sense someone was about to talk so I went on. "But he did anyway. We became friends again. Then I jumped off a cliff." I saw they're expressions and righted myself. "No I mean dived off a cliff, you know cliff diving. Anyway that's where Victoria found me, in the water. She took me to the worst place I could have gone at that time in my life, your house. She showed me all of your possessions, how it looked like you had just up and left. She was putting me through emotional hell before I went through physical hell. She decided that since I was going through a living nightmare as a human, she would prolong it, make it last forever. How wrong she was." I glanced lovingly at Dom, a new type of lovingly, I can't ever love with my whole heart because Edward still has the rest. **(A/n sorry if I already said something along those lines but I couldn't remember if I did or not) **"When she left me alone in Edwards's room was when I crawled out to the woods. It hurt but I knew if I woke in Edward's room I would be able to smell him. That's where AP found me; she saw what had happened and came to my rescue." I smiled at my sister. "I got a mom and a sister, and Dom." I smiled at Dom again.

That's when Edward stood and ran upstairs. I had forgotten everyone else was there.

"Shit" I cursed. I looked pleadingly at Dom then Ap and asked the Cullens if they could show Dom and Ap the good hunting spots. They all understood and ran out the back door.

I took a deep breath and headed up to Edwards room.

I walked in and he was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Edward." I whispered his head snapped up and he glared at me.

"What Bella." He spat at me. I was shocked; he never spoke to me like that.

"Don't spit at me mister! You have no right to do that!" I hissed, outraged.

"Oh? Then why do you have a right to rub in my face that I don't have you, that Dominic has you? It's always 'Dom this' or 'Dom that' or 'stop it Dom!'" he spoke in a really girly girl, pink bubblegum type voice.

"Why do you care?" I hissed furiously. "You have that stupid tramp!" I felt stupid then, abusing his girlfriend. But he just looked shocked, not pissed.

"Bella, haven't you noticed a similarity between Anna and you?" he asked, incredulous

"Do _not _compare me to that tramp!" I yelled.

He just sighed. "Not in personality, Bella. You have a much better personality. I mean in looks."

"Is that the only reason you wanted me for the looks? Oh wait that's the only reason you want any of us girls." I sneered

"I didn't only want you for you looks Bella I- wait what do you mean all of _us _girls, it's only ever been you and Anna."

"Don't bullshit me Edward. That is what all of your little play friends look like. Brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. I don't know why you went for me, I mean I was plain but I guess my smell was just a bonus for you and it even out the score!"

He looked taken aback. "What do you mean play friends? You are confusing me."

I scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me Edward. All those girls before me!"

He looked surprised, then murderous. I was suddenly very frighted.

"What are you talking about? When I was with you I told you I had never felt that was before!"

"I repeat, don't bullshit me Edward! How many times did you use those lines that you used on me? 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb' or 'you are my life now'. I can't believe I was so stupid! You just didn't get it. I'm in love with you Edward and you just left! You were my first love! You just left! Ugh I can't do this anymore! I'll see you at the singing contest tomorrow Edward." I turned to leave.

"You won't be at school?" he asked me quietly. I was so shock at the change in his voice I forgot I was angry at him and I answered:

"I assume you wont be either, it's gonna be sunny. Tell Alice to check her visions more often. Bye." And I ran out.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updateing guys!!! I didn't drop of the face of the earth my computer just stuffed up and it wouldn't turn on, so i wrote this on my laptop but that doesn't have the internet so then...well it's a long story. But i am very sorry anyways!

i don't know if i should continue this story or not. Please review and tell me yes or no.

Thank you! bye bye


	7. Hunting, Mating & Practicing

Previously on I'm Back and I'm Pissed

_"You won't be at school?" he asked me quietly. I was so shock at the change in his voice I forgot I was angry at him and I answered:_

_"I assume you wont be either, it's gonna be sunny. Tell Alice to check her visions more often. Bye." And I ran out._

BELLA P.O.V

There was something about hunting animals that calmed me down. It might be the fact that I'm in charge of my life for once. Maybe it's the adrenalin rush, the way I know that no matter how hard the Mountain lion, or bear, or whatever the animal of my choice might be, fight back, it will never cause me any damage, except for my clothes.

I chose to chase a deer. Its flight instinct will kick in, not it's fight. If I chase it for a while I might be able to clear my head.

Since vampires could think of multiple things at once, my thoughts made my head feel like it was throbbing.

I was thinking about Edward, I didn't understand how he could lie so convincingly to my face...especially when I had already brought his deepest darkest secret out to see the light. It was so confusing! Was he trying to protect me? That-if true-would be stupid on his part. I couldn't get into any more trouble than being a blood-drinking immortal. But that was the only thing I could think of. Unless he actually 'cared' about me. Hahaha. That was a joke people.

I was slowly catching up to the deer. I wasn't going nearly as fast as I normally would but I was getting bored so I sprinted forward-surprising the deer- and lunged at it.

I broke its spinal cord so that it didn't feel any pain. **(A/N I don't know anything about the deer's spinal cord but I assumed it was relatively similar to the humans) **

I know that it's my nature to kill things for sustenance, like it is for humans to kill animals too. But they kill them quickly & supposedly painlessly. So I feel a little closer to my humanity by killing as humanely as possible.

As I felt the animal fall limp in my arms, I placed my mouth on the pulse point on its neck. The pulse was weak as the body was dead. I slowly clenched my teeth, feeling the skin, tissue and muscle slice like melted butter under the strength of my teeth. I let the bitter blood gush down my throat, quenching my thirst for now. Animals that feed on plants don't taste nearly as good as lions, or jaguars or bears, but I was disciplining myself. Most areas were more overpopulated by herbivorous animals than carnivorous animals. I was trying to help civilisation, rather like Carlisle. I had brilliant self control and I was trying to model it into the perfect vampire control. I figured that if the Cullen's were vegetarians then I could try to be a vegan. Eating things that didn't eat humans.

I would always tell my family 'It makes perfect sense in my mind. Don't question my way of life'. Of course they like to eat the carnivorous animals because they used to eat humans and the carnivorous animals taste more like humans than the herbivorous animals.

As I was feasting on another deer and mulling over my diet I heard a twig snap behind me. I spun around and snarled at the offending figure.

"Don't you dare snarl at me Isabella Marie! I am your best friend and I deserve some respect..." she paused and frowned. "...And answers!"

I just chuckled and erected my stance. "Sorry Ap but you should know better than to interrupt me during dinner." I smiled at her but she just glared right back. I felt the smile melt way and confusion take its place.

"What did I do to you now Ap?" I asked. She seemed to be getting pissed a lot more often than normal. I think her separation anxiety from Alec was finally creeping in...Though I don't know why it took so long for her to get bitchy. It only took me about the second day of me being vamp to turn me to a massive bitch. Maybe it was because she could sense him getting closer to his decision about coming home to her. I could sense it too.

"_This time _it isn't about me, but someone else who is close to you. Or at least was close to you." She said in an icy tone.

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. This was about Edward.

"You know what? I feel down-right horny now soooo...I'm just gonna go find your brother." I told her.

I spun and was about to sprint when she put her arms around my waist to hold me there.

"Oh, I don't think so." She said dangerously. "I think that you will tell me what you did to Edward after you left." I was about to interrupt but she shushed me before I could say anything. "Don't even try to deny it. We got back to the Cullen's to find Edward in a fatal position muttering words about: telling lies, wanting to die, and love. You will tell me what you did to kill Edward's soul, because I'm sure as hell that someone can't do that to themselves, even if they tried." She ended her rant there, and then just stood as immobile as the _Venus de Milo_, just waiting for me to say something that proved her rant right.

"Your right I did-"that's when I sprinted toward the light in the trees. I like to think of myself faster than Edward, as him and his family always boasted about his speed. I also like to think that I am faster than Edward. Edward's family can still see at least a faint smudge of his extremely sexy toned figure. Though how sexy Edward is entirely off topic. As I was saying; my family can't even smell my scent because I wasn't barely touching the ground long enough to mark my scent to it.

I heard someone else hunting not too far ahead so I went forward slower and very quietly. I peeked through the leaves and saw Dom hunting a bear.

I found watching Dom hunting incredibly erotic. The way his body moved so swiftly and elegantly. It moved with purpose and it was such a turn on. It kind of reminded me of sex, he was elegant and swift and moving purposely-just this time wasn't to get me my release.

After he had drained the Bear, he smelled the air, searching for food-but he smelled me. He growled at me, in defence of his kill but I ran to stand behind him.

"Behind you." I whispered.

He spun around growling and pounced on me, pushing me to the ground.

I laughed.

"Hey, if you want to be in charge, feel free." I told him.

His eyes – which had lightened from his bloodlust - were re-darkening from lust. I rolled us both over and placed my lips on his. He pushed my mouth apart with his tongue and pushed it into my mouth. We battled for dominance for a while before the real fun started.

~Start _Graphic_Lemon~

I felt his hands travel down my torso, lift my dress up and rip my panties.

I pulled away, "Great, now I have to go commando in a dress!" I growled, but he just ignored me and pulled my lips back down to his. I moaned at the sensation of his tongue on mine.

I pulled away again and slithered down his body, undid his zipper and pulled his cock from its confines.

It stood ready and waiting. I couldn't help myself, I put my mouth to it instantly. A force of habit.

I licked from base to tip, and felt him shudder in pleasure. I blew on the slit on top and then slid it through my lips, curled me tongue around it and felt him clench. It was easy giving head when you were a vampire because you don't have a gag reflex. So I pushed my head down his cock further and felt the tip start to slip down my throat.

"Ugh." I heard him groan.

I sucked harder, knowing that his release was close.

"Bella," He gasped, "I'm Cumming!"

It was then that I felt his hot cum sliding down my throat, salty and delicious. It made me wet just thinking about how quickly I got him his release.

I felt him flip us over and slide down my body. His tongue — like silk on my skin — licked at my clit, making the familiar sensations coarse through my body.

"Mmmm." I moaned as the sensations continued.

I felt him trail a finger up my leg and into my pussy, I almost came then, that double pleasure was nearly to much.

But it wasn't till he started talking to me that _i_ came.

"Come on baby, don't you love the feeling of my fingers playing with your pussy? I do. And you taste delicious. The taste alone is making my so hard!"

I was whimpering, he was talking dirty while licking me. That was when I came.

I felt the burning feeling start to pass through me as I trembled.

"mmm thanks baby." I sighed.

He was smirking, and getting hard again so I rolled on top of him and started riding him. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he grunted and groaned, I came again and quickly, and so did he.

~End _Graphic_Lemon~

But once we were clothed and running home, I realised something. I hadn't had my shield up the whole time, so if Edward was listening, then he would have heard everything.

_Ha, Ha! _I thought.

The next day was uneventful, since we didn't have anything to do because we couldn't go to school me and Ap took photos of each other and practiced our songs for the contest tonight, luckily after the sun had set.

**I HAVE CHANGED ALL THE SONGS PEOPLE SO…YEAH SORRY.**

**That's it people. It's not as long as I'd have liked, but what can you do, I felt like I needed to end it there. **

**These are my excuses. **

**My fucking new laptop is on the blink. It says 'plugged in, not charging' and I'm scared if I use it that I'll break it.**

**I have loads of homework**

**In Australia (Because that's where I live) we have Exams and I have been shitting myself and cramming.**


	8. Singing & Jealousy Making

_**READ!**_** Hi, this is a pretty fast update for me. I just wanted everyone to know that that outfits are linked on my profile. And I know this looks long, but a lot of it is lyrics. And keep in mind that there are other people singing, I just couldn't be bothered to write them in.**

Previously on I'm back and I'm pissed

_But once we were clothed and running home, I realised something. I hadn't had my shield up the whole time, so if Edward was listening, then he would have heard everything._

Ha, Ha!_I thought._

_The next day was uneventful, since we didn't have anything to do because we couldn't go to school me and Ap took photos of each other and practiced our songs for the contest tonight, luckily after the sun had set._

_

* * *

_

I slid into the front seat – and April into the passenger seat – of my special occasion car, a _Ferrari Enzo_. It's slightly ostentatious, but why live forever if you don't enjoy the perks?

Since me and Ap kicked Dom and Louise out while we practiced, we left a note saying we were going in our own car, and our outfits were a surprise.

We looked fucking hot, if we did say so ourselves. I was in a tight fitting blue dress with a black channel bad and black and blue pumps, I was also wearing some hoop earrings and a pendant necklace – both blue. My other necklace was the heart Dom had given me and he was going to wear the key half, because he had the key to my heart.

April was wearing a purple ruffled dress with purple suede ankle boots. Sticking to the theme of her song she was wearing a broken heart necklace and broken heart earrings.

Anyway, we pulled into our usual car park and noticed the Cullen's directly opposite of us, some stepping out of Alice's Bugatti Veyron, some out of Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish. The guys were wearing shirt and jeans. Edward, for example, was wearing a white button up shirt, jeans, and slip on vans.

Rose was wearing all red. Seriously, a beautiful red dress, red suede boots, red pendant, red clutch, and red feather earrings. She looked amazing

Alice was wearing mostly white, which made her skin look extra pale. A white Chlóe bag, some white peep toe heels, and a white dress with pink and yellow on it (A/N it's really nice, but that makes it sound like shit). She was also wearing a necklace that had something engraved on it.

I waved at them and walked over.

"Hey guys," I said. "Is everyone singing?"

They just nodded, Edward wouldn't look at me.

"What does your necklace say?" I asked alice.

"Hope." Was all she replied.

"Oh." I was slightly put out, what had I done now? "Does that mean something?"

"Yeah, it's a thing with me and Jasper." She said bluntly, and looked away from me.

"Okay, what have I done?" I snapped.

"What do you think?" Rosalie retorted.

"I don't know Blondie; would I be asking if I did?"

"You had sex." She yelled, and everyone in the car park – which was the whole school – looked over at us.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" I asked angrily

"How could you do that to Edward, Bella?" Alice inquired softly.

"He asked me to!"

They all looked at me weirdly and I realised what that sounded like.

"Not like that! He asked me to move on, and I did. And so did he."

"He did _what_?" Alice snapped, glaring at Edward

"Asked me to move on." I stated slowly, like I was talking to a child.

"But-" she was cut off by a Volkswagen bug sliding into the space next to Edward's car. Annalease.

She slid clumsily out and Edward went to her aid.

"Eddie!" She screeched and latched herself onto his arm. She leaned towards his lips, trying to kiss him. So he kissed her, and I had to avert my eyes. Because it still hurt to see him kiss someone else, even if he didn't love me anyway. So I looked at her clothes, and nearly puked up my deer blood.

She was wearing metallic gold mini shorts _– in Alaska? – _a plaid brown and pink shirt thattied under her breasts, some weird coloured – _rainbow? – _metallic shoes, a blue tote bag with some sort of ugly ruffles on it, and pink _shutter shades_, after the sun had set. She looked like a prostitute.

When they pulled away from each other she looked at me and screwed her nose up unattractively.

"What are you doing over here? Why don't you go find your other prostitute friends?" She asked me

I just laughed. "_I'm _the prostitute? Have you looked in a mirror lately, honey?" I said condescendingly.

Then I saw Dom's Hummer pull in and I ran over to him.

"Hey baby." I said seductively and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Hey Bella." He said and glanced up and down my form suggestively. "You look beautiful."

I looked him up and down too. He was wearing the jeans I loved, and a fitted blue shirt that said '_the cool kids just showed up'_, his blue converse and of course the key necklace to my heart. I grabbed it and fit it into my heart half. It matched perfectly.

I looked up through my lashes. "We match." I stated.

"In every way, my lovely." He said and leaned towards my lips

"_Guys_." April groaned. "Not right now, can we just go inside."

I turned and smiled genuinely at her.

"Of course, dear." I said and grabbed her hand, pulling her and Dom towards the gym door.

_

* * *

_

Dom, April, Louise and I were sitting in our seats when the Cullen's – minus Edward – came to stand in front of us.

"Bella," Alice said, remorsefully, "Can we talk to you, outside?" She asked, seemingly on behalf of everyone.

I sighed and nodded, following them out the gym.

"We're really sorry, Bella." Alice started, "We didn't know Edward had said those things, otherwise we wouldn't have been such horrid people."

Emmett grumbled incoherently,

"Except Emmett." She said tiredly.

"Why Emmett?" I asked

"How could you?" he yelled.

"How could I what?" I asked amusedly.

"Lose your virginity! You're my little sister; you were never supposed to have sex!"

I snorted "Well that's too bad, because I rather enjoy it." I said, egging him on.

He growled, and I laughed.

"Emmett, you can't protect me from everything. I was bound to have sex eventually, and Dominic was a complete gentleman about it, it was the 2 year anniversary of when I was changed and he laid rose petals on the bed and...he was very gentle." I said, reminiscing.

Rose and Alice '_Awwwed_' but Emmett and Jazz groaned.

"We didn't need to hear that!" Emmett bellowed.

I just giggled.

"Anyway, I forgive you." I told them.

Alice squealed and lurched forward, clasping onto my arm. "Good! Now, what are you singing?" she asked as we started walking back into the gym. Rose appeared beside me, matching my stride.

"I'm actually singing two." I informed them.

"Ohhhh, What are they?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said cheekily and went to in my seat.

"OKAY PEOPLE!" Adam – a kid in one of my classes – yelled into a microphone. "I'M YOUR HOST THIS EVENING! FIRST UP IS...ROSALIE HALE! GIVE HER A HAND FOLKS!"

Rose stood from her seat and walked on stage as everyone clapped for her.

**(When You Look At Me – Christina Milan)**

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do._

_Oh..._

_Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me_

_You're probably thinking that I want those things  
Cash, cars diamond rings  
Thinkin' on my side the grass is green  
But you don't know where I have been  
I could be a wolf in disguise  
I could be an angel in your eyes  
Never judge a book by its cover_

I could be a crook or your lover  
I could be the one or the other  
If you'd look beneath you'd discover  
You just don't know me!

Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do._

_Oh..._

_You look at your neighbour thinking 'what a guy'  
'Cause he's got a 9-5  
And I bet that you don't realize  
He stalks you while you sleep at night  
but you're scared of the homeless guy  
Think he's gonna wanna start a fight  
Never judge a book by its cover_

_I could be a crook or your lover  
I could be the one or the other  
If you'd look beneath you'd discover  
You just don't know me!_

_Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me_

_Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me_

_Do, do, do, do, do, do, do._

_Oh..._

_Huh, now tell me, who do you think I am? Huh?  
You don't even know me  
Well did you think about this_

_I could be a crook or your lover  
I could be the one or the other  
If you'd look beneath you'd discover  
You just don't know me!_

_Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me_

_Tell me who do you think you see  
You're standing in your corner looking out on me  
You think I'm so predictable  
Tell me who do you think I am  
Looks can be deceiving  
Better guess again  
Tell me what you see  
When you look at me_

Wooo!" Emmett was booming, but Adam was definately the loudest (with his microphone) and had a dreamy look on his face.

Adam Shook himself out of his stupor and called the next contestent.

"Annalease! Please come up!"

Annalease raised from her seat and walked up the isle swaying her hips seductively, or at least I think it was supposed to be seductively, but it looked like her ass was spasming.

But that wasn't anywhere near as bad as her singing. Honestly she sounded like a dying cat.

**_(Circus – Britney Spears)_**

_There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first _

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show _

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same _

_All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody doin' tricks just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

_There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware _

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show _

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same _

_All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody doin' tricks just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus _

_Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus _

_All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody doin' tricks just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus _

_All eyes on me in the centre of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody doin' tricks just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus_

As soon as she stopped singing I stood to my feet – along with everyone else in the gym – and whistled. She was amazing.

She stood there shyly, listening to the praise. If she was human she would have blushed. Jasper ran up to the stage – human speed – and kissed her lovingly.

I whistled louder.

"Okay guys!" Adam said and Alice pulled away and smiled. "Jasper you stay up here, you're next."

Alice jumped off the stage and went to sit in her seat.

"This is a song," Jasper started. "I wrote when Alice had gone over to Europe and I had to stay behind."

The gym was in complete silence, except for the few people clapping politely and Edward, who was trying to make enough noise for everyone.

"Erm...Thanks for that Anna!" Adam said, easing the tension, "Next is...ALICE CULLEN!"

Alice beamed brightly and bounded up to the stage.

"This is dedicated to Jasper. You're my everything baby." She said and all the girls 'awwed'

The opening riff of _Beautiful Eyes _by Taylor Swift started, and then she started singing.

**_(Beautiful Eyes – Taylor Swift)_**

_Your beautiful eyes,  
Stare right into mine  
And sometimes  
I think of you late at night  
I don't know why _

_I wanna be somewhere where you are  
I wanna be where _

_You're here, you're eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes _

_I wake up, I'm alive  
In only a little while, I'll cry  
Cause your my lullaby  
So baby come hold me tight  
Cause I  
I wanna be everything you need  
I wanna be where... _

_You're here, you're eyes are lookin' into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm lookin' through your  
I'm lookin' through your eyes _

_Just as long as your mine  
I'll be your everything tonight  
Let me love you, kiss you  
Baby let me miss you  
Let me see your  
Dream about, dream about your eyes  
Eyes, eyes, beautiful eyes..._

As soon as she stopped singing I stood to my feet – along with everyone else in the gym – and whistled. She was amazing.

She stood there shyly, listening to the praise. If she was human she would have blushed. Jasper ran up to the stage – human speed – and kissed her lovingly.

I whistled louder.

"Okay guys!" Adam said and Alice pulled away and smiled. "Jasper you stay up here, you're next."

Alice jumped off the stage and went to sit in her seat.

"This is a song," Jasper started. "I wrote when Alice had gone over to Europe and I had to stay behind."

**_(Come On Get Higher – Matt Nathanson)_**

_I miss the sound of your voice,  
And I miss the rush of your skin,  
And I miss the still of the silence,  
As you breathe out, and I breathe in _

_If I could walk on water,  
If I could tell you what's next,  
I'd make you believe,  
I'd make you forget._

So come on get higher loosen my lips.  
Faith and desire,  
At the swing of your hips.  
Just to pull me down hard,  
And drown me in come on get higher loosen my lips.  
Faith and desire,  
At the swing of your hips.  
Just to pull me down hard,  
And drown me in love.

_I miss the sound of your voice,  
The loudest thing in my head.  
And I ache to remember;  
All the violent, sweet, perfect  
Words that you said._

If I could walk on water,  
If I could tell you what's next,  
I'd make you believe,  
I'd make you forget. 

_So come on get higher loosen my lips.  
Faith and desire,  
At the swing of your hips.  
Just to pull me down hard,  
And drown me in come on get higher loosen my lips.  
Faith and desire,  
At the swing of your hips.  
Just to pull me down hard,  
And drown me in love. _

_I miss the pull of your heart.  
I taste the sparks on your tongue,  
And I see angels and devils,  
And god when you come on,  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on love  
Sing sha la, la, la.  
Sing sha la, la, la, come on get higher loosen my lips.  
Faith and desire,  
At the swing of your hips.  
Just to pull me down hard,  
And drown me in love._

_So come on get higher loosen my lips.  
Faith and desire,  
At the swing of your hips.  
Just to pull me down hard,  
And drown me, drown me in love._

_It's all wrong.  
It's all wrong.  
It's all right  
so come on get higher,  
Come on get higher.  
Cause everything works, Love  
Everything works in your arms _

I think by the time he had finished all the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Alice, I will love you forever. You know that. And I'm sorry if this isn't as fancy as you would want, but could you come out here for a second?" She walked up to the stage curiously. She obviously hadn't seen this happening. He pulled her onto the stage and fell to one knee, pulling out a jewellery box from his pocket. "I know this isn't how you would have wanted it, but I couldn't wait any longer. Alice Cullen, would you do me the tremendous honour of...marrying me?" He asked, and then added 'again' softly at the end, so only the vampires could hear.

Alice smiled radiantly and pulled him up, jumping into his open arms.

"Yes Jasper, a million times yes."

All the girls screeched and some started asking their boyfriends why they hadn't proposed yet. Ha-ha

The Cullen's all went to crowd around them, and I almost did too. But it was a family thing, and I wasn't part of their family anymore.

"Okay, okay. Let's celebrate later" One of the teachers had come onstage and grabbed the microphone. "Let us continue with our night. Adam?"

He grabbed the microphone back and yelled, "EMMETT CULLEN! COME ON UP BUDDY!"

"YES!" Emmett yelled, and I knew this was going to be a...one of a kind performance.

**_(Pretty Fly (For a white guy) – The Offspring)_**

_Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly,  
For a white guy._

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis. _

_You know it's kind of hard,  
Just to get along today.  
Our subject isn't cool,  
But he fakes it anyway.  
He may not have a clue;  
And he may not have style.  
But everything he lacks,  
Well he makes up in denial. _

_So don't debate, a player straight.  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's so _

_Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing. _

_Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly  
for a white guy. _

_He needs some cool tunes  
Not just any will suffice.  
But they didn't have Ice Cube  
So he bought Vanilla Ice.  
Now cruising in his Pinto,  
He sees homies as he pass.  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass. _

_So don't debate, a player straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world loves wannabe's so,  
Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing _

_Now he's getting a tattoo,  
Yeah he's gettin' ink done.  
He asked for a '13',  
But they drew a '31'.  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip.  
But in his own mind  
He's the, he's the dopest trip. _

_Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh.  
Give it to me baby. Uh-huh. Uh-huh._

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis. _

_So don't debate, a player straight.  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway.  
He's gonna play the field, and keep it real.  
For you no way, for you no way.  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate.  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake.  
The world needs wannabe's.  
Oh the world loves wannabe's.  
So let's get some more wannabe's.  
Hey! Hey! Do that brand new thing!The whole gym was quiet until Dom and I stood up and started hooting, then everyone else joined in._

"Thank you, Thank you." He said, bowing.

"All right, Thank you Emmett." Adam said. "Next is...DOMINIC COLBURN!"

Dom slid past me and I slapped his ass playfully. "Do good, baby." I told him.

He just winked in response.

"Okay," He started once he got the microphone. "This song is dedicated to Bella, because it will embarrass her. Also because I love it and it's hot."

**_

* * *

_****_I'm putting the next half up now, but it was over 20 pages on Microsoft word...so I shortened it._**

**_Thanks Kiddies_**

**_KYCLP_**


	9. Singing & Hurting

Previously on I'm back and I'm pissed

"_All right, Thank you Emmett." Adam said. "Next is...DOMINIC COLBURN!"_

_Dom slid past me and I slapped his ass playfully. "Do good, baby." I told him._

_He just winked in response._

"_Okay," He started once he got the microphone. "This song is dedicated to Bella, because it will embarrass her. Also because I love it and it's hot."_

**(Inside of You – Hoobastank)**

_It seems so obvious,  
There's something up with us.  
I swear I feel it,  
From across the room.  
So can I ask you this?  
Not to be forward, miss,  
But I think I'd kill myself,  
If I never knew._

What do I have to do,  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
'Cause I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you.

Just ask and I will do,  
Anything you want me to.  
There is no limit,  
To how far I will go.  
And I'm sure I can pretend,  
To be a gentleman.  
But before I begin,  
I just gotta know,  
I just gotta know,  
I just gotta know.

What do I have to do,  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
'Cause I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you.  
When I'm inside of you.

For now I'll play the game,  
And I'm waiting for your move.  
But I've got to say,  
That I never lose.

What do I have to do,  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?

_What do I have to do,  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?  
Cause I love the way you move,  
When I'm inside of you,  
When I'm inside of you,  
When I'm inside of you.  
You,  
You,  
When I'm inside of you._

Through the whole song I couldn't stop laughing and as soon as he finished I ran up to the stage and kissed him. He pulled away from me and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you." I whispered and smiled.

"Okay, love birds! Break it up!" Adam yelled into the microphone. "Edward Cullen, you're up pal."

I dedicate this to the most important person in my life." He said, looking at me. Yeah Edward, subtle. "You know who you are."**(A/N Imagine a guy that has gone through puberty singing this)**

**(That Should Be Me – Justin Bieber)**

_Everybody's laughing in my mind,  
Rumours spreading 'bout this other guy.  
Do you do what you did when you did with me?  
Does he love you the way I can?  
Did you forget all the plans,  
That you made with me?  
'Cause baby I didn't!_

_That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand.  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh.  
That should be me,  
This is so sad.  
That should be me.  
That should be me._

_That should be me.  
Feelin' your kiss.  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts.  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me._

You said you needed a little time,  
For my mistakes.  
It's funny how you used that time ,  
To have me replaced.  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?  
Whatcha doin' to me?  
You're takin' him where we used to go.  
Now if you're tryin' to break my heart,  
It's working 'cause you know that...

That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand.  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh.  
That should be me,  
This is so sad.  
That should be me.  
That should be me.

_That should be me.  
Feelin' your kiss.  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts.  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that,  
That should be me._

I need to know should I fight,  
For our love?  
For this long it's getting harder to shield,  
This pain in my heart.

That should be me,  
Holdin' your hand.  
That should be me,  
Makin' you laugh.  
That should be me.  
This is so sad,  
That should be me.  
That should be me. 

_That should be me,  
Feelin' your kiss.  
That should be me,  
Buyin' you gifts.  
This is so wrong,  
I can't go on,  
Till you believe that..._

_That should be me,  
Holding your hand.  
That should be me,  
Oh makin' you laugh, oh Baby.  
That should be me.  
That should be me givin you flowers.  
That should be me,  
Talking for hours.  
That should be me.  
That should be me.  
That should be me._

Never should've let you go,  
I never should've let you go.  
That should be me.  
Never should've let you go,  
That should be me.

His voice hung on the last note and I felt my chest tighten. Did that mean he really did love me?

NO! No, this is just another one of his games. He just wants to see if I'm gullible enough to fall for him again.

Yes, that must be it. So I turned my face away as he tried to catch my eye. It was hard for him though, because he had Annalease hanging off of his arm.

"Oh silly!" She screeched. "I would never leave you, You are my forever." But then she mouthed 'call me' to Adam and held her hand to her ear in the form of a phone. That bitch, surely Edward would say something, he would have seen her do that in all the minds in the hall. But he didn't do anything.

"Okay." Adam squeaked, then coughed to cover it up. "Next is Isabella Swan."

I gracefully rose from my seat and took to the stage.

I sighed before I began speaking into the microphone.

"Tonight I am singing two songs. The first is dedicated to my asshole of an Ex-boyfriend. Who dumped me in the middle of the forest. He is actually here, in this gym. But you can try to guess later. So...yeah this is dedicated to him.

**(Song For Mutya – Groove Armada)**

_(Outta control)_

You're gone now, I feel fine.  
17 months yeah I feel fine.  
What about you? I betcha been cryin',  
I bet ya been goin around town lyin'.

I'm drivin' fast, I feel so fine.  
I got Prince singin' "Hot Thing" to me,  
I know every line.  
So I pulled up to the red light, sittin' here in my car,  
I look up to my right, and there you are.

Sat there with some new girl, what is this?  
(Don't panic, panic, Mutya don't drive erratic)  
That's who has replaced me, what a diss.  
(Don't panic, panic, don't act too manic, manic)  
It's a sure fire way to ruin my day.  
Just as soon as I'm on top of my life, there you are again.  
But don't react now, you can't go back now.  
Don't panic, panic, Mutya, just look ahead now.

(Outta control)

Let's cut to it, my girl for lunch,  
I was feelin' on top of the world, and I just got a hunch,  
That you were sat behind my back, didn't need to turn 'round.  
I felt sick at the thought, you're laughing loud.

Sat there with some new girl, what is this?  
(Don't panic, panic, Mutya don't drive erratic)  
That's who has replaced me, what a diss.  
(Don't panic, panic, don't act too manic, manic)  
It's a sure fire way to ruin my day.  
Just as soon as I'm on top of my life, there you are again.  
But don't react now, you can't go back now.  
Don't panic, panic, Mutya, just look ahead now.

_(Outta control)_

It's a sure fire way to ruin my day.  
Just as soon as I'm on top of my life, there you are again.  
But don't react now, you can't go back now.  
Don't panic, panic, Mutya, just look ahead now.

Everyone was on their feet and clapping – it doesn't take much to excite these people – except Edward and Dom. I was glad that Edward had finally got the message. But I felt bad for Dom, I knew that he knew I still loved Edward, but he needn't be reminded. So I was glad I had a song for him too.

"Dominic, this song is dedicated to you, my love."

**(Wanted – Jesse James)**

_Put my lips on your mouth,  
Keep you comin' around,  
'Cause I like it.  
Put your hands on my hips,  
Take me down,  
Sink this ship.  
Boy I can't resist._

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess,  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had,  
'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you.  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me,  
And you're on your knees,  
And it's hard to breathe,  
And every other time is just a memory,  
'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you.

Those other guys when they call,  
I might answer.  
But you're the one I'm thinking 'bout.  
So baby don't disappoint,  
Just move faster,  
And show me what you're feeling now.

Put my lips on your mouth,  
Keep you comin' around,  
'Cause I like it.  
Nothings wrong,  
Its so right.  
Got permission from me tonight,  
So turn off the lights.

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess,  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had,  
'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you.  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me,  
And you're on your knees,  
And it's hard to breathe,  
And every other time is just a memory,  
'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you.

Now I'm going crazy,  
I'm tired of waiting.  
My lips are on fire.  
I just want you to know,  
I'm losing my patience,  
For the time that you've wasted.

Put your lips on my mouth.  
Put your lips on my mouth.  
Put your lips on my...

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess,  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had,  
'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you.  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me,  
And you're on your knees,  
And it's hard to breathe,  
And every other time is just a memory,  
'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you.

I wanna wear my hair wild in a mess,  
Cut off jeans, can you get with that?  
Give you something like you've never had,  
'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you.  
I wanna tease you till you're begging me,  
And you're on your knees,  
And it's hard to breathe,  
And every other time is just a memory,  
'Cause I only wanna be wanted by you.

More screaming before Dom jumped on stage and was about to kiss me, when we were interrupted.

"Dude, what's up with all the PDA?" Adam asked and I glared at him slightly.

"Later." I murmured.

"Last is...APRIL COLBURN!" Adam shouted.

April is not normally shy, at all – Unless she's done something bad – so her walking up to the stage timidly was an unusual sight. She got on the stage and began speaking.

"So, um..." She stuttered. "This is dedicated to my ex-boyfriend/fiancé." She said, and everyone gasped. Engaged? I could imagine them asking in their heads. "Just because I wish I had the courage to do this after he left me."

_Right now,  
He's probably slow dancing,  
With a bleached-blond tramp,  
And she's probably getting frisky._

_Right now,  
He's probably buying,  
Her some fruity little drink,  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey._

Right now,  
He's probably up behind her,  
With a pool stick,  
Showing her how to shoot a combo.  
And he don't know,

I dug my key into the side,  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive.  
Carved my name into his leather seat.  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights.  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some,  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk",  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky.

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars,  
Worth of that bathroom Polo.  
Oh and he don't know.

I dug my key into the side,  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive.  
Carved my name into his leather seat.  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights.  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'Cause the next time that he cheats,  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me.

I dug my key into the side,  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive.  
Carved my name into his leather seat.  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights.  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Oh, before he cheats.  
Oh.

On the last line her voice broke – somehow – and she collapsed on the ground in sobs. I ran up to the stage and pulled her up, my arms around her shoulders.

"Shhh," I cooed her, she was still sobbing. "You're okay. Let's get out of here."

"...Ap?" a voice I was sure April knew all too well was standing in the doorway. Shit.

"Alec, leave. Now." I told him. I felt bad for the guy, but April wasn't up for this shit right now.

"No, Bella. April, please tell me that was about a different boyfriend."

She snorted, "Oh yeah, Alec. Because so many people have _proposed _to me then left. It happens all the times." She was using the sarcasm to mask the pain.

"Don't do that! Don't hide from me!" He said fiercely.

"Oh right, because I have _so_ much to be sorry for, right? I brought this _all_ on myself." She said as we pushed past him.

"April!" He yelled out to us. "I've quit okay? I quit for us."

She spun around and stared at him incredulously. "Quit the Volturi?" She asked, and he nodded his confirmation, "Did you quit screwing Heidi?" She asked him and his eyes widened. "Because I know that is the reason you moved there anyway. So should I be worried about walking in on you two fucking anytime soon?"

"You did WHAT?" Dominic and I screamed at the same time. April's eyes widened in fear and she rushed forward to stop Dom, but not before I got hold of her waist.

"NO! Dominic, please don't hurt him." She yelled, but Dominic ignored her.

Dom knew his boundaries anyway, he couldn't hit to hard or it would sound like lightening – and that would be suspicious – besides, he was only letting his anger out on him.

"You FUCKER!" He screamed as he punched him lightly, and Alec was letting him do it. "I stood up for you! You were going to be my BROTHER!"

Ap was whimpering, and I knew that if that was Dom, I would be dying.

"Okay," I whispered in her ear."I'll stop him, but don't go near him, it's dangerous."

I walked up to him calmly.

"Dominic Colburn." I said evenly. "You've had your fun, now you're hurting April."

"The cunt fucking deserves it." He spat with one last kick to Alec's side.

"I know," I whispered. "But imagine if that was me April was beating up." His eyes widened in realisation. "Because that's what April feels for him, or used to feel for him at least."

"Ok," he whispered, "let's go home."

**Review babes!**


	10. Adoption

Hello there.

I'm sincerely sorry about my lack of updates, but I have fallen out of love with the characters of Twilight, and furthermore, twilight itself.

This story will not be continued, but is up for adoption. If you wish to adopt this story, please comment on this chapter or PM me, and I will PM you my progess of the rest of the story if you do so.

Sorry again,

Gigi


End file.
